Instinto
by Pricililica
Summary: Ele estava se perdendo... Perdendo sua identidade, se fundido com o seu demônio interior, ele não se reconhecia até que a encontrou em um dos lugares mais improvavel, e a parti dali sua vida seria ela, somente ela. Seus instintos eram ela. Sua vida era ela, seu amor era dela assim como sua dor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi, (agoracontaanovidade).

**Sinopse:** _Ele estava se perdendo... Perdendo sua identidade, se fundido com o seu demônio interior, ele não se reconhecia até que a encontrou em um dos lugares mais improvável, e a parti dali sua vida passou a ser ela, somente ela.  
Seus instintos eram dela. Sua vida era ela, seu amor era dela assim como sua dor.  
_

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Introdução...**_

**~~0~~**

Eram onze da noite.

O confortável silêncio que reinava em uma luxuosa sala em uma grande mansão foi quebrado pelo barulho de cristal se quebrando em vários cacos pelo chão.

Um som de engasgo se fez ouvir logo depois.

Ele fitou os olhos castanhos se arregalarem de surpresa e dor. Lábios com visíveis rugas foram manchados com liquido carmesim.

Ele sentia uma espécie de conforto enquanto perfurava o pomo de adão lentamente, enterrando a fina e afiada lâmina centímetro por centímetro na garganta de sua vítima.

Naruto não gostava muito de arte, e também não entendia muito do assunto, mas, ele podia ver e perceber a beleza do desespero refletido nos olhos do homem ao se ver privado do ar devido a dor lancinante na garganta.

Ele girou a lâmina lentamente com a mão apreciando os olhos castanhos se arregalarem antes de se apagarem.

A lâmina foi retirada com brusquidão, fazendo assim o sangue espirrar sobre a máscara que cobria seu rosto.

Um suspiro de satisfação saiu de seus lábios pálidos quando o odor metálico do sangue passou por suas vias respiratórias fazendo seu corpo tremer em uma ínfima euforia.

**~0~0~**

**~0~0~ **

"Deveria ter sido rápido e indolor..." Olhos de um azul límpido fitaram com desinteresse o homem de cabelos grisalhos. "Você está deixando o demônio guiar suas ações"

"Ele está morto..." Naruto respondeu entre os dentes. "Ninguém nunca irá descobrir quem o matou"

"Aa" O único olho visível de Kakashi se estreitou. " A questão é, não torturamos vitimas"

"Ele não era uma vitima" Naruto se levantou. Os tranquilos olhos azuis claros se escurecendo ameaçadoramente, a voz sempre tão alta soando baixa e cruel "Ele era um porco... E porcos devem ser abatidos"

Sua estrutura alta passou por Kakashi. "Naruto..."

"Estou saindo"

Kakashi não iria discutir, pois sabia ser inútil. "Gaara" – Sibilou.

O ruivo se levantou calmamente, os olhos de um gélido verde não demonstrando interesse.

"Mantenha o olho nele"

**~0~0~**

**~0~0~ **

Ele se recostou no banco de couro fechando os olhos azuis. Os espetados cabelos louros caiam-lhe pela testa até a altura dos olhos, três listras vermelhas enfeitava cada lado de seu rosto, a boca com lábios pálidos contrastava com o sempre presente bronzeado de sua pele, o queixo másculo lhe dava um ar de perigo.

Ele estava entediado.

Matar estava sendo insuficiente para distrair a si e a fera dentro de si.

Ele estava ficando cansado de seguir ordens como um cão adestrado.

Ele era um assassino e não se envergonhava nem um pouco disto.

Matar era como uma segunda natureza.

Desde que ele se entendia por gente ou "quase" gente, ele matava, cruamente, sem remorsos.

Era uma herança de família, sua mãe também fora uma assassina.

A porta do banco do motorista foi aberta deixando a brisa fria da noite entrar.

Naruto manteve os olhos fechados.

"Você o está preocupando" A voz sempre monótona de Gaara soou.

"Ele está com medo"

"Ele se importa com você"

"Ele teme o demônio dentro de mim"

"Você está dando o controle a Kyuubi"

"Não" Os olhos azuis abriram-se fitando os sempre desinteressados verdes. "Nós somos um só, e gostamos de sangue"

"Onde?"

"Estão rebaixando você a babá, Sabaku?"

"Alguém tem cuidar do bebê Fox"

"Boate"

"Álcool?"

"E sexo"

Um leve arquear de sobrancelhas de Gaara não lhe passou despercebido.

"Tão carnal"

"Preciso me distrair"

"Fodendo prostitutas?"

"Aa"

_**Continua... **_

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Notas:**__ Oie, bom, o que dizer?  
Sei lá, essa fic é NaruSaku, é pois é, comecei a amar esse casal e resolvi postar uma fic.  
Bom algumas coisas importantes; a personalidade dos personagens, principalmente Naruto não são fieis ao mangá até pq essa fic não é no universo ninja,(apesar de que vou utilizar alguma coisas) então, não se assustem se ele estiver mal e bem pervertido._

_Haaa! Caso lerem e gostarem, não se sintam acanhados para comentar, isso é incentivo para futuros capítulos, principalmente se forem fãs deste casal que tem bem pouquinhas fics._

_Bjos e até..._


	2. Chapter 1, Distraindo

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi, (agoracontaanovidade).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Capítulo 1, Distraindo...**_

Ele levou o terceiro copo com duas doses de conhaque aos lábios pálidos sentindo o liquido descer por sua garganta como água gelada. O ambiente em que ele se encontrava estava quente. O som da música alta invadia seus ouvidos, assim como, varias vozes, sorrisos, choros e cochichos. - Está cheio aqui. - A voz de Gaara soou desinteressada. - Estamos em uma Boate. – Naruto respondeu sarcástico.

- Pretende beber a noite toda? - Gaara perguntou irritado.

Orbes azuis fecharam-se indiferentes. - Isto incomoda você? - Não, desde que não tenha que carrega-lo. – Gaara respondeu irônico. - O demônio queimara o álcool antes mesmo de chegar á minha corrente sanguínea. – Naruto disse indiferente.

- Isto é um consolo.

- O sarcasmo não uma de suas virtudes, Gaara. - Naruto disse, levando novamente o copo aos lábios.

- E a crueldade não é uma das suas.

Ele parou o copo próximo aos lábios, inspirando sutilmente. Naruto não sentia vontade de ter uma conversa sobre suas mais novas preferências de assassinato.

Não que ele se importasse muito com a opinião de Gaara, era só que ele queria se distrair, esquecer um pouco a vida que levava. Esquecer um pouco do que estava se transformando.

Frio... Cínico.

Se fosse a alguns anos atrás ele poderia até fazer uma piada e dizer que estava se transformando no Gaara, mas, não, estava além de se parecer com alguém conhecido.

Seus amigos não haviam percebido, mas, já havia muito tempo que ele estava mudando, transformando.

Ele ainda podia se lembrar de seu antigo eu. Um garoto inquieto e problemático que se intrometia no que não era da sua conta, se preocupava com pessoas que não tinham nada a ver consigo mesmo, um garoto irritante no final das contas.

Mas as coisas estavam mudando. Ele estava mudando. Ele poderia dizer que não se reconhecia. Claro que ele sabia que ainda era Naruto Namikaze Yuzumaki. O garoto que guardava uma Besta dentro de si.

O garoto com coração de ouro que guardava uma besta poderosa com uma grande sede de sangue, mas, quanto ao coração de ouro ele começava a duvidar. A ingenuidade que possuía já não existia mais, a humildade de procurar ver sempre um lado bom até nas mais cruéis das criaturas á tempos havia se extinguido.

Então havia sobrado somente a consciência de um nome e a certeza de não saber o que se é na realidade.

Um recipiente para guardar um demônio poderoso?, ou, somente Naruto.

- Hunf... - Ele suspirou. Ninguém havia percebido. Ele quase que sorria ao constatar. - Talvez eu não seja tão ingenuamente tolo como vocês supunham.

Gaara o fitou. Ele não gostava do que via. Ele sabia que seu amigo estava se perdendo. - Se não controlar o ódio da Kyuubi, vai se perder.

- Hun... Então o sempre tão desinteressado Sabaku se importa?

- Você é que tenho de mais próximo a um amigo . - Gaara rodou o copo com uísque entre as mãos.

- Vindo de você isso deve ser quase uma declaração de amor. - Naruto sorriu.

- Entenda como quiser.

Com um único gole o uísque desceu por sua garganta. - Você me salvou do meu demônio á um tempo atrás, pretendo retribuir o favor.

- Eu ainda sei o que sou. O copo com Conhaque fora colocado bruscamente sobre o balcão. - Não preciso ser salvo. - Naruto disse se afastando.

- Isso é um mero detalhe. Foi o sussurro audível de Gaara.

_**~0~0~**_

Corpos com curvas sensuais se moviam ao ritmo lento da música.

O cheiro que os corpos exalavam atiçava um determinado instinto de seu corpo

Seus braços fortes rodearam uma suave cintura, seus dentes arranharam o pequeno lóbulo da orelha.

Um suave gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Posso te pegar uma bebida? - Perguntou.

A garota se virou. Os olhos de um azul pálido fitaram os de um azul intenso. Ele percebeu como ela o avaliou.

Primeiro o rosto, se detendo um pouco nos lábios, depois nos ombros, peito e abdômen.

Ele não perdeu a expressão de agrado na face sensual da garota.

- Até duas se você quiser. - Foi a resposta dela.

Seu olhar passeou pelo mini top que mostravam os seios fartos, a mini saia revelando pernas torneadas, com um sorriso malicioso se desenhando em seus lábios ele deu a mão a garota.

Oh sim, ele iria se distrair.

_**~0~0~**_

- É um pouco estranho vê-lo bebendo, Sabaku.

- Há momentos em que se é necessário, relaxa, se é que me entende - Gaara respondeu sem precisar virar o rosto para saber quem havia lhe falado. - Está servido Uchiha?

- Hoje não, obrigado.

- Você sendo educado não é algo que se vê todos os dias.

- Vamos dizer que a ocasião pede.

- Hn...

- Então o que te traz ao convívio com os mortais, Sabaku?

- Naruto

- Não me admira que o Dobe tenha conseguido trazer você ao mundo dos vivos.

- Não tente ser engraçado Uchiha, não combina com você.

- Ser sociável também não combina com você.

- Parece que estamos fadados a ser o que não queremos.

- Como estão as coisas? - Sasuke perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Gaara no balcão. - Como o Dobe está fazendo?

- Ele ainda é o mesmo. - Gaara respondeu enquanto pedia outra dose de uísque ao barmen. - Ele ainda consegue se controlar

- Isso pode ser considerado uma coisa boa? Sasuke fez sinal ao barmen pedindo uma dose para si.

- Pensei que não fosse beber esta noite.

- Mudei de ideia.

-Previsível - Gaara disse. - Como sempre inconstante

- Kakashi está preocupado.

- Por isso está aqui?

- Também... -Sasuke respondeu. - Naruto é como se fosse meu irmão.

Gaara ficou calado por um momento. Surpreso pela declaração de Sasuke.

- Ele não é como nós - Disse por fim. - A Kyuubi não vai levar a melhor sobre ele.

- O demônio mais forte sendo guardado pela criança pensada mais fraca.

- Um grande equívoco. - Gaara sorriu.

-Temos um trabalho. - Sasuke avisou.

- Que tipo?

- Ainda não sei.

- Naruto?

- Vamos ter que procura-lo.

- Ele não vai gostar nada, nada. - Gaara disse mal humorado.

_**~0~**_

_**~0~**_

-De joelhos.

Ele foi contemplado por olhos confusos.

"Fique de joelhos" Naruto repetiu.

- Mas... - A garota disse. - Tem muita gente aqui, podem nos ver.

"Estamos afastados e no escuro, ninguém vai te ver"

- Tudo bem.- Ela concordou.

A barulho do zíper sendo aberto foi a única coisa que ela percebeu.

Ela não conseguia ver muita coisa devido á escuridão, mas, sentiu algo rígido e quente roçar seus lábios.

O cheiro másculo que se desprendia do membro ordenando passagem para sua boca a excitava.

- Abra a boca e me chupe. - Ele ordenou fazendo-a o obedecer na mesma hora.

Naruto fechou os olhos prazerosamente quando a língua macia acariciou a cabeça de seu pau.

Ele sentiu a boca engolir seu membro centímetro por centímetro.

Ele rosnou frustrado quando percebeu que ela não poderia engoli-lo por inteiro.

A garota começou o movimento de vai vem lentamente.

Naruto levou as mãos grandes a cabeça da garota a incitando ir mais rápido. Logo o ritmo dos movimentos eram comandados por sua pélvis que se movimentava rápido e com força na boca macia.

Com a cabeça de seu membro batendo na garganta molhada, ele rosnava excitado, não se importando com a garota engasgando ajoelhada a sua frente.

Sim, aquilo era uma ótima distração. Sentir a boca macia tentar engolir seu pênis com tanto fervor era bom. Muito bom.

Suas mãos grandes agarraram-se nos cabelos da garota com mais força.

Seus golpes ganhando mais ritmo a medida que seu prazer se intensificava.

- Quero que engula tudo. - Ele rosnou enquanto soltava seu sêmen dentro da boca da garota. Movendo-se lentamente na boca dela enquanto seu pênis ainda latejava devido ao orgasmo.

Ele esperou a garota se recuperar de um acesso de tosse quando sai da boca dela.

Ele podia vê-la perfeitamente na escuridão.

Os longos cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados devido ao agarre de suas mãos. Os lábios finos estavam inchados. Ela estava ajoelhada com as pernas abertas, a minissaia já não escondia a calcinha de renda vermelha e os seios praticamente saltavam para fora do top.

Ele á ofereceu a mão para que pudesse se levantar. Quando ela a pegou ele a puxou de uma só vez, fazendo- a ficar de frente para parede e de costas para si.

Roçando a cabeça de seu pau na calcinha molhada da garota ele a mordeu na orelha.

- J... Já? – A ouviu perguntar.

Seus dedos longos e quentes arrastaram a fina calcinha para o lado.

- Eu ainda nem comecei. – Sussurrou maliciosamente na orelha da dela.

Seu pau invadiu o sexo gotejante da garota a fazendo gritar surpresa. Com uma das mãos ele tampou a boca dela e outra acariciava os seios fartos.

Como um animal insaciável ele a estocava com violência.

Deslizando seu pênis sem dificuldades pelo núcleo encharcado.

Ele a podia sentir apertando seu pau em claro sinal de excitação. Com mais duas estocadas fortes ele sentiu as paredes vaginais se contraírem ao redor de seu pênis fortemente.

A garota gemeu alto em sua mão, gozando.

- Já? – Perguntou malicioso.

A respiração da garota era alta para seus ouvidos e coração dela batia acelerado.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto voltava a estoca-la com força.

Ah, sim, aquilo era somente o começo.

_**~0~**_

_**~0~**_

- Onde está aquele Dobe idiota?

- Com certeza fodendo alguma vadia. – Foi a resposta seca de Gaara.

Sasuke o fitou mal humorado.

- Preferia quando ele era somente um Dobe virgem. – Falou.

- Bom... – Gaara bocejou. – Então já faz muito tempo.

Os olhos ônix de Sasuke tornaram- se vermelhos.

- Como diria o Shikamaru... – Sasuke disse.

Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Problemático. – Disseram em uníssono.

~0~

A garota gemeu exausta no terceiro orgasmo.

Naruto a segurou firmemente pela cintura a impedindo de cair.

- Por.. Favor... – Ouviu-a gemer. –E... Eu não posso...

- Oh, mas você está tão molhada. – Disse cínico enquanto a estocava.

Um gemido de prazer e exaustão foi a resposta da garota.

- Tudo bem... – Disse. – Eu já estou terminando.

Quando Naruto novamente aumentou o ritmo das estocadas a garota choramingou de prazer. Ela tinha certeza que se gozasse de novo desmaiaria.

Naruto bufou irritado quando sentiu as presenças atrás de si.

- Eu realmente espero que seja importante. – Sua voz saiu baixa.

A garota perdida em prazer não deu atenção ao que acontecia atrás de si. A única coisa que importava era o pau grosso e grande arrombando-a com intensidade por trás. Aquele sem dúvidas era o melhor sexo de sua vida.

- É importante... - Sasuke disse apagando o vermelho de suas íris.

Ver Naruto fodendo alguém não era algo que ele gostaria de ver.

Em uma ultima estocada a garota colapsara em um orgasmo alucinante.

Naruto a deixou escorregar lentamente até o chão.

Se recompondo ele subiu o zíper de sua calça jeans enquanto virava-se em direção a Sasuke e Gaara.

"Teme idiota"

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 2, queimando

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi, (agoracontaanovidade).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Capítulo 2, Queimando...**_

"..."

"..."

Ele ouviu um choro de criança. Uma menina ele tinha certeza.

Ele se movimentou com extrema rapidez.

- Fox... – Ouviu Sasuke chamar. - Mas, ignorou-o

Sua atenção estava toda nos soluços que vinham de um lugar no qual ele não sabia ao certo onde ficava.

O local era imenso com dezenas de galpões. Havia barulho por toda a parte.

Máquinas trabalhando ininterruptamente.

Mas, o único som em que ele se ligava era o do choro.

Ele podia farejar o desespero.

O som de um pequeno coração batendo descontroladamente de medo.

Seus tão expressivos olhos azuis estavam cerrados.

Ele estava tão absorto no "tum, tum, tum" que seus olhos quase não percebiam o caminho no qual seguia.

Ele parou de repente em frente a um dos muitos galpões.

Ele sentiu a adrenalina fluir por todo o seu corpo.

Naquele momento não havia mais choro apenas... Soluços.

Naruto inspirou profundamente fazendo o demônio dentro de si rosnar frustrado.

'Matar'

'Rasgar'

'Sangrar'

'Sangrar'

O demônio rugia ferozmente em sua mente.

Fechando os punhos com força, Naruto segurou a ânsia de invadir o local e matar, não importando quem fosse.

Suas pálpebras fecharam-se sentido a energia do demônio fluir por seu corpo.

"Vamos, eu sei que você quer isso" O demônio sussurrou em sua mente .

'Não desta vez' Naruto o respondeu sem mover os lábios.

"Não se faça de difícil moleque" O demônio disse cruel. " Você sabe o que está acontecendo lá dentro, hum"

Naruto não o respondeu.

" Você sabe"

'Cale-se' Naruto rosnou.

"Escute o choro dela" O demônio sussurrou. "Ela está sofrendo" Disse sadicamente. " E ele esta se divertindo"

Naruto inspirou profundamente. Sentindo todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiar.

Era tão difícil para ele controlar sua ira e ainda o desejo sádico do demônio dentro de si.

Tão difícil se segurar para não invadir o local e matar.

Sentir a vida se esvair do corpo de sua vitima, ver o medo e o desespero passar como um filme nos olhos suplicantes de dor.

Uma voz sádica chegou aos seus tão sensíveis ouvidos.

- Abra as pernas para o titio e fique bem quietinha, não vai doer tanto quanto da primeira vez...

Ele sentiu-se ferver. Queimar-se dolorosamente.

A raiva e ódio lhe invadiu de uma forma tão intensa que até o demônio dentro de si sentiu-se surpreso devido a intensidade de suas emoções.

Com um estrondo o galpão foi aberto.

Seus olhos tão azuis fitaram... Um homem grande sobre uma menininha.

Acertando um forte chute nas costelas do homem ele o tirou de cima de uma menininha com lindos cabelos prateados e amedrontados olhos castanhos.

Seus olhos vagaram para a criança estirada no chão frio..

Nua.

Em seu pequeno corpo varias marcas de dentes.

Ela tremia e do meio de suas pernas escorria sangue.

Seu olhar fitou aqueles grandes olhos amendoados.

E o que viu o fez queimar.

Medo.

Havia tanto medo.

Os pequenos lábios dela formavam uma fina linha em uma tentativa de segurar o choro.

Ele pegou um pedaço de pano caído próximo á seus pés e a cobriu.

- Feche os olhos... – Disse enquanto se virava em direção ao homem se retorcendo no chão.

Os olhos amendoados se fecharam com força.

Depois daquilo ele enxergou vermelho.

**~0~0~**

Ele olhou para suas próprias mãos. No lugar onde deveriam estar suas unhas eram garras rasgando as pontas da luva.

Havia muito sangue.

E um choro assustado.

Seu olhar se desviou para a criança chorando com os olhos fechados.

Ele se levantou e caminhou lentamente em direção a garotinha.

Seus braços fortes a envolveram com cuidado.

Ela estremeceu e o olhou assustada.

- Eu não vou machucar você... – Naruto disse.

Ela não falou apenas o fitou nos olhos que eram a única coisa visível para si.

- Você confia em mim? – Ele a perguntou.

A resposta dela foi se aconchegar mais em seu colo.

- Você... É... Quentinho... – Ela lhe disse entre um soluço e outro dormindo logo depois.

- Naruto... – Sasuke o chamou pelo nome, não era necessário mais utilizar o codinome.

Naruto o fitou com olhos azuis gélidos.

Sasuke fitou o corpo mutilado no chão.

- As outras crianças já estão na Van - Disse sem desviar sua atenção da expressão de dor que enfeitava a cabeça decapitada. – Você pode leva-la para lá.

Naruto passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra.

**~0~**

A garotinha foi entregue a uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos cor de mel.

- Para onde iram leva-la? - Naruto perguntou.

- Vamos devolvê-la aos pais.

Ele não disse nada só virou as costas e saiu.

- Para onde você vai? – A mulher perguntou.

- Dar uma volta. – Respondeu.

**~0~**

- Onde ele está? – A voz de Kakashi soou aborrecida.

Gaara e sasuke o fitaram sério.

- Provavelmente... – Sasuke disse. – Ele esta no quarto.

- Sugiro que de um tempo a ele...- Gaara falou entediado.

- E eu sugiro que você cuide de seus assuntos.

Sem lhe lançar um segundo olhar Gaara se levantou.

- Você sabe como Naruto é com relação as crianças – Disse. – Manda-lo em uma missão de resgate a crianças abusadas não foi muito inteligente de sua parte, Kakashi.

- Ordens são feitas para serem cumpridas, ele matou o cara que poderia nos dar a informação para acabar com toda esse tráfico de crianças e mulheres...

- Você o mandou lá para ver se ele conseguiria controlar a sede de sangue da Kyuubi, admita. – Sasuke disse sério.

- Foi você quem quis arriscar... – Gaara falou baixo.

- Esta missão era de extrema importância - Kakashi respondeu. – Eu não podia mandar amadores...

- Não vou me ofender e nem pensar que sou um amador – A voz de Shikamaru se fez presente. – Afinal você não me colocou nesta missão, Kakashi.

- Estou me arrependendo amargamente de não ter posto.

- Na realidade você esta ficando velho... – Naruto disse quando entrou na sala- Tem alguma missão nova, estou entediado.

Nossa última missão foi ontem. – Gaara disse irritado.

- Está ficando preguiçoso como o Shikamaru, Sabaku? – Naruto sorriu e fitou Kakashi. – Não reclame como uma velhinha – Disse-lhe. – Aquele cara pediu para ser morto.

Kakashi estreitou seu único olho visível. – Sua próxima missão sera na Escola Senju.

- Problemático. - Shikamaru sussurrou.

- Considere um castigo por ter falhado nesta última missão. – Kakashi falou sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela manhã. - Você será estudante do último ano da Escola Senju.- Avoz de Kakashi soou alta.

- Me dê um trabalho de verdade – Naruto disse irritado. – Já faz dois anos que me formei, não preciso voltar para Escola.

Sasuke, Shikamaru e Gaara trocaram um olhar que não foi perdido por Kakashi.

- Sua missão é descobrir tudo sobre Danzou, o dono da Escola.

- Vamos mata-lo? - Naruto perguntou.

- Não, ainda não – Kakashi respondeu o olhando diretamente. - Preciso de Danzou vivo.

- Por que nós chamam de assassinos se não podemos matar ninguém – Naruto levou as mãos ao cabelo impaciente. –O que vamos fazer lá então?

- Danzou é suspeito de ser o chefe do tráfico de mulheres em dois países... – Continuou Kakashi. – A Escola Senju é um disfarce...

- Então lá não é uma Escola de verdade? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim, é uma Escola, muito respeitada por sinal, Danzou a usa para não atrair suspeitas sobre si.

- Essa missão se resume basicamente em quê? – Naruto perguntou.

- Danzou passa a maior parte do tempo dentro daquela Escola, somos levados a acreditar que lá dentro podemos encontrar os nomes de todos os envolvidos neste caso, sua missão é se infiltrarem sem levantar suspeitas e conseguir todos os nomes, onde se encontram, seus passos, quero que monitore Danzou até quando ele for ao banheiro.

- Foi promovido á espião? Gaara disse.

- Rebaixado você quer dizer. – Sasuke disse zombeteiro.

- Não acredito que passei por todo aquele treinamento para acabar fazendo missões em escola do ensino médio. – Naruto disse frustrado.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Dobe... – Sasuke disse indiferente.

- A missão de você começa amanhã. – Kakashi disse antes que Naruto pudesse responder a Sasuke.

- O QUÊ? – Naruto e sasuke gritaram em uníssono.

O único que se manteve em silêncio parecendo perdidos em pensamentos fora Gaara.

- Seu uniforme novo esta em seus quarto, não se atrase no primeiro dia de aula. - Kakashi disse.

- Maldito! A voz de Naruto foi alta o bastante para fazer seus ouvidos doerem.

- Aa... – Kakashi disse. – Não preciso nem lembrar você de que estará em missão e não quero que se enfie dentro da saia de nenhuma "ninfeta", afinal você é maior e estará a trabalho.

- Trabalho sem diversão? – Sasuke perguntou mal humorado.

Kakashi não lhe respondeu enquanto se virava e andava em direção a saída.- Crianças... Sempre dando trabalho. - Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto fechava a porta.

_**~0~**_

O barulho agudo do despertador soou no quarto escuro.

Suas pálpebras se abriram ao primeiro toque.

Sua mão esquerda bateu no objeto quadrado mandando-o com força na parede.

Olhando através do vidro da janela fitou o céu ainda escuro.

Mais uma noite sem dormir.

Mais uma entre tantas outras noites em que se deitara para dormir e acabara acordado até o dia clarear.

Com uma respiração profunda ele se levantou.

Seus pés tocaram o chão frio e ele se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Sem acender a luz, afinal não era necessário, ele fitou seu reflexo no espelho.

Ele pensou que parecia um pouco mais velho do que realmente era.

Havia um pouco de barba por fazer. E seus olhos pareciam mais frios que o normal.

'Olhos de um assassino' O demônio disse sarcasticamente em sua cabeça.

Naruto saiu de frente do espelho e ligou a ducha do chuveiro deixando o jato de agua gelada cair por seus cabelos rebeldes.

Ele sorriu quando sentiu o demônio se retorcer dentro de si.

- Esfrie a cabeça, Kyuube... – Sussurrou.

**~0~**

Estacionando sua Kawasaki ZX-14 laranja e preta em frente a famosa escola Senju Naruto fitou a estrutura da Escola.

"Com certeza uma escola de prestigio" - Pensou ironicamente, enquanto tirava o capacete.

Ele fitou os vários pares de olhos o encarando curiosos.

Não escapou aos seus ouvidos os vários sussurros.

"Quem é ele..."

"Ele é um gato..."

"Com certeza mais um com pais bilionários'

'Olha só a moto dele'

'Será que ele me leva para dar uma volta'

Ignorando todas elas ele se dirigiu para dentro da escola.

**~0~**

- Naruto Uzumaki...

Ele olhou para a mulher sentada na mesa da diretoria.

Ela usava óculos de aros grandes e tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Espero que goste desta escola, apesar de que este é o seu primeiro e último ano aqui. – Ela disse com voz anasalada.

- Claro. - Naruto disse e sorriu despreocupado.

- Você vai ficar na turma 3ª - A mulher disse lhe entregando um papel. – Fica na ala norte, precisa de ajuda para chegar lá? – Perguntou.

- Não, eu acho sozinho.

- Se ficar perdido é só retorna aqui que lhe mostro o caminho. - A mulher disse de um modo sedutor fazendo Naruto morder a língua para não rir.

- Obrigado, mas não será necessário.

**~0~**

Caminhando quase que lentamente em direção a ala Norte Naruto estava irritado.

'_Considere um Castigo por ter falhado em sua última missão'_

- Maldito kakashi... – Praguejando para si mesmo Naruto sussurrou. – Castigo mais idiota.

Servir de espião em uma escola onde só haviam menininhas com saias até o joelho e garotos que achavam que só por que os pais tinham dinheiro poderiam ter o mundo.

Ele tinha certeza que Sasuke estava rindo de sua desgraça.

Ele se virou para o corredor esquerdo quando algo colidiu com ele jogando-o sobre suas costas. _Algo_ soltou um grito antes de cair em cima dele. Naruto resmungou, irritado.

Algo redondo, macio e gorducho era fortemente pressionado contra seu peito.

- _Que diabos..._

- Largue-me. - Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente. Ele ouviu um grito e uma cabeça apareceu fora de seu peito com os olhos arregalados e... Irritados.

- A culpa foi sua por não olhar por onde anda...

Ele viu os lábios vermelhos como cerejas moverem-se, mas, sua mente não registrou nenhuma das palavras proferidas por aqueles lábios.

Sua mente estava focada no cheiro que exalava daquele corpo pequeno e macio sobre o seu.

"Doce e erótico"

E ele se sentiu quente e de repente o jeans preto de seu uniforme ficou apertado contra a sua virilha.

- Hey, você está bem?

A voz dela finalmente chegou aos seus ouvidos. E ele a fitou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. Ele sentiu uma pequena, mas, muito dolorosa contração no peito ao ver o rosto estranho.

Cabelos de um rosa pálido emolduravam um rosto oval com grandes olhos verdes, nariz pequeno e lábios pecadoramente vermelhos em uma pele branca.

Para ele ela parecia uma boneca.

Uma linda e exótica boneca.

- Você esta bem? - A garota repetiu.

Ele fitou aqueles grandes olhos verdes e, algo dentro de seu peito estalou.

Ele se sentiu tão quente... Quente de uma maneira dolorosamente excitante.

O demônio dentro de si rugiu loucamente e ele fechou os olhos quando sua pele queimou como larva derretida.

Suas mãos grandes e quentes seguraram ambos os lados do rosto atraente.

- O...O quê... – Ele a ouviu balbuciar. Seus olhos azuis vidrados no leve tremular dos lábios dela.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Naruto não sabia o que estava fazendo quando tomou os lábios de cereja para si.

_**Continua...  
**_


	4. Chapter 3, Descontrolando

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi, (agoracontaanovidade).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Capítulo 3, Descontrolando...**_

Era o primeiro beijo dela. Ele soube assim que seus lábios se encontraram e pelo modo como ela se enrijeceu, surpresa, mas, ele não estava se importando com o fato.

Mordiscando os lábios macios, uma de suas mãos a segurou fortemente pela cintura fina enquanto que a outra se enfiou através dos curtos cabelos sedosos a impedindo de se afastar.

"Doce"

O gosto dos lábios dela era doce. Suave como um suspiro, daqueles que derretem na boca e te fazem pensar que mordeu um pedaço de nuvem.

Ele a sentiu bater as mãos em seu peito tentando se soltar de seu agarre, mas, não existia nada que o fizesse solta-la.

- Largue-me... – Ele a ouviu gritar quando inverteu a posições, colocando-a abaixo de si.

O rosto dela estava em um rosa profundo, dezenas de vezes mais intenso que seus cabelos.

Os olhos com íris em vários tons de verde estavam arregalados. Surpresos.

A boca com lábios carnudos e vermelhos formavam um "o" mudo.

A respiração dela estava acelerada.

Ele a manteve presa o chão, mantendo os pulsos dela presos acima da cabeça.

Ele a fitou intensamente. Gravando. Congelando a imagem dela em seu cérebro.

"Linda"

"Linda"

Era o que sua mente confusa ecoava.

-É... é... – Ele a ouviu balbuciar. – Solte-me... – Ele leu nos lábios dela.

'Não, foi a primeira palavra que seu subconsciente alarmou, mas, ele não a pronunciou.

Ele desceu seus lábios pálidos novamente para os vermelhos vividos.

"Não"

"Não"

Sua mente ecoou todo o caminho.

Ele não iria solta-la.

Não quando ele mordiscou... Chupou... Pilhou os lábios dela com um desespero que nunca havia sentido antes.

Não quando sua língua finalmente conseguiu passagem para dentro da boca macia e quente.

Não quando ele sentiu que ela finalmente parava de lutar.

Não quando finalmente ela se rendeu entrelaçando a língua na sua em um gemido suave.

Sua língua explorou a boca quente por inteira. Dentes e língua. Sem deixar de provar nada.

Um baixo, mas, audível gemido dela dentro de sua boca mandou descargas elétricas por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o intensificar a exploração dentro da boca dela.

Suas mãos que até então a seguravam pelos pulsos soltaram e arranharam o piso em ambos os lados da cabeça dela.

Ele podia sentir o demônio querendo o controle de seu corpo.

Era tão forte a necessidade que ele sentia pela garota estranha que por um momento ele pensou que não poderia se controlar.

Era uma mistura de dor e necessidade que o impediam de raciocinar corretamente.

Dor e excitação. No auge de sua insanidade.

Suas mãos moveram-se como se tivessem vontade própria em direção as pernas da garota.

O jeans estava tão apertado em sua virilha que chegava a ser doloroso.

Com alguns segundos de atraso ele sentiu a presença atrás de si.

E ele quase agradeceu.

A areia aranhou sua pele levemente enquanto o tirava bruscamente de cima da garota.

Ele foi jogado a alguns metros de distância.

Ele caiu como uma fera pronta para o ataque.

- Gaara... – Rosnou ameaçadoramente com os olhos vermelhos e as marcas de bigodes em seu rosto mais evidentes. – O que acha que está fazendo?

A expressão no rosto de Gaara não se alterou quando o respondeu: - Impedindo –o de fazer algo estupido.

-Grrrrr... – Naruto voltou a rosnar quando a areia de Gaara o envolveu totalmente.

Gaara fitou a garota a sua frente.

Ela estava se levantando muito desajeitadamente.

Os cabelos estavam uma bagunça e o uniforme amassado.

Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados e confusos.

Os lábios inchados e rosto dela estava da cor de um tomate maduro.

Um sentimento nostálgico se apossou do seu ser e Gaara tratou de enterra-lo profundamente dentro de si.

"Ela cresceu" – Pensou.

Ele viu quando os lábios dela tremeram tentando dizer algo.

-E...E, eu...

- Dê o fora - Gaara disse soando ríspido. – Dê o fora agora.

A garota o olhara surpresa. Os olhos verdes mais confusos ainda.

- Agora – Gaara repetiu.

A garota deu um passo vacilante para trás sem deixar de fita-lo nos olhos.

- Vai! – Gaara gritou irritado.

Ela se virou e correu na direção contrária.

Gaara voltou a fitar o casulo de areia envolvendo Naruto.

- Agora... – Disse baixo. – Vamos para um lugar seguro.

**~0~**

Sakura entrou apressada se trancando no banheiro feminino.

Ela se recostou na porta.

Suas pernas estavam bambas e ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como conseguira chegar até ali sem cair no meio do caminho.

Seu coração batia com tanta força dentro de seu peito que ela pensou que ele iria saltar para fora.

Ela tocou levemente os lábios inchados com as pontas dos dedos sentindo os mesmos formigarem.

Seus olhos se arregalaram mais um pouco quando deu-se conta da situação.

Céus ela fora beijada... Quer dizer... Atacada

Seu primeiro beijo... Tomado por um completo estranho.

Um estranho com os olhos mais azuis que ela já havia visto.

Ela sentou-se tremula na tampa do vaso sanitário.

Com os dedos ainda na altura dos lábios ela respirou fundo tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

Em sua mente a sensação dos lábios quentes de encontro aos seus vieram nítidas.

O jeito como ele a segurou.

O modo como ele enfiara a língua dentro de sua boca.

Um arrepiou a fez se sobressaltar.

- O céus... Ela disse para si mesma. – O que estou pensando... Eu nem o conheço...

**~0~**

Gaara tentou não fazer uma careta de dor quando um soco particularmente forte desferido por Naruto o acertou em cheio no rosto.

Eles estavam em uma floresta.

- Maldito! – Com um grito frustrado e raivoso Naruto lhe deu uma rasteira.

Gaara caiu com força no chão.

Se esquivando com agilidade de um golpe, no mínimo perigoso que fora desferido por Naruto, ele usou a areia para se defender.

- Covarde – Naruto rosnou. – Lute como um homem.

- O que houve com você? – Gaara perguntou enquanto tentava se defender de outro soco desferido por Naruto.

- Cala a boca.

- Você a atacou - Acusou.

- Calado. – Naruto rosnou enfurecido.

Os olhos sempre frios e sem emoção de Gaara tornaram-se sombrio.

- Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo até aonde você iria com ela – Disse irritado.

- E o que isso te importa? – Naruto gritou fazendo Gaara congelar surpreso por um momento.

- Kakashi pediu para ficar de olho em você. – Desconversou.

- Não preciso de babás.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Eu iria parar. – Naruto disse tentando acerta-lo.

- Depois que tivesse a estupra...

Gaara não terminou a frase, pois, um soco que fez seu pescoço estalar lhe calou.

Naruto o olhou com olhos irados. - Eu teria parado... – Repetiu om o punho a centímetros do nariz de Gaara. – Mas, mesmo assim, obrigado. - Disse fitando os apáticos olhos verdes.

- Amigos são pra essas coisas. – Gaara respondeu surpreso.

- Mas, não faça novamente. – Naruto avisou.

**~0~**

- Testa... – Sakura se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de sua amiga, Ino. – Você está ai?

- S... Sim – Respondeu se levantando rapidamente.

- Eu achei seus cadernos caídos lá no pátio próximo a ala norte, você está bem?

- Estou. - Sakura disse quando abriu a porta.

Ino a olhou com olhos avaliativos e Sakura quase se encolheu sobre seu olhar.

- O que houve? - Ino perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sakura suspirou e fez uma careta.

- Não ouse mentir para mim, Testa – Ino disse alto. – Você está uma bagunça só. – Acusou.

O sinal anunciando a troca de professores soou.

- Não aconteceu nada, Ino porca- Chan – Sakura disse aliviada enquanto pegava seus cadernos apressada. - Te vejo mais tarde...

- Hey ... – Ino gritou. – Volta aqui, Sakura.

**~0~**

Gaara bateu a porta com força ao entrar na sala onde Kakashi se encontrava.

-Espero que tenha uma boa razão para estar batendo a porta, Sabaku. - Kakashi disse enquanto girava na cadeira em direção a ele.

- Quero que me coloque na Senju junto com Naruto. – Gaara disse sério.

- Me dê um motivo para que eu faça isso...

- Vou ficar de olho nele para você.

- Nele – Kakashi disse. – Por que eu precisaria que você ficasse de olho nele para mim?

Gaara deu de ombros. – Ele está inconstante. – Disse simplesmente.

Kakashi o avaliou.

Ele gostava de Gaara, quase tanto como gostava de Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Gaara era confiável em sua opinião. O único problema era que ele era calado demais. Não gostava de conversar e quase nunca perdia a cabeça. Muito diferente de sasuke e Naruto, principalmente de Naruto que explodia por qualquer coisa.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou-o o fitando diretamente.

- Sim. – Gaara respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Tudo bem – Kakashi concordou. – Mas, não esqueça que estará em uma missão – Pontuou. – Não envolva assuntos pessoais com o trabalho.

- Eu nunca envolvo. - Gaara disse enquanto saia.

- Levou uma surra, Sabaku... – Sasuke disse irônico quando esbarrara em Gaara enquanto entrava na sala.

- Cale a boca, Uchiha.

- O que o deixou tão sensível? – Sasuke perguntou a Kakashi.

Kakashi o fitou com o único olho visível. – Flores. – Disse simplesmente.

~0~

A agua gelada caindo por seu corpo era refrescante.

A pressão da cascata em seus músculos relaxava.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu corpo imóvel. Mas, seus pensamentos estavam á mil.

Sua mente repassava todos os acontecimentos da manhã.

Pele clara.

Olhos verdes.

Cabelo rosa.

Lábios carnudos e vermelhos.

E a boca dela na sua. O gosto dela...

Apesar da temperatura fria da agua ele se sentiu quente, muito quente.

Desejando novamente vê-la... Toca-la.

"Machuca-la" O demônio emendou seus pensamentos.

Naruto ignorou-o.

Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido para ter se sentido daquele jeito em relação á garota.

Atração?... Tesão?... Química?... Ele não sabia.

A única coisa que Naruto sabia era que nunca havia perdido tão completamente o controle. Nunca havia ficado tão excitado em relação a uma mulher.

Seus punhos se fecharam com força a lembrar-se das palavras de Gaara.

"Você a atacou"

- Droga... – Sussurrou irritado. – Eu nem sei o nome dela. – Disse para si mesmo.

_**Continua...**_

_**~0~**_

_**~0~**_

_**Notas finais: **__Só agradecendo todos os reviews que recebi, amei todos eles e todos são muito importantes para mim._

_**Bjos...**_


	5. Chapter 5, Fixação

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi, (agoracontaanovidade).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Capítulo 4, Fixação...**_

Ela fitou o semáforo com olhos ansiosos.

O bonequinho brilhando vermelho quase a fez praguejar.

"_Dá tempo"_ Ela pensou enquanto atravessava a avenida correndo.

Sem olhar para trás ela ignorou as buzinas dos carros e se dirigiu apressada para a Escola.

A única preocupação em sua mente era a prova de matemática que seria aplicada na primeira aula.

"_Amanhã irei acordar mais cedo_" Ela se prometeu pela milésima vez naquela semana.

Acordar cedo sempre havia sido um problema para Sakura.

Amante de um bom e relaxante sono, sempre preferira estudar a tarde, mas, devido ao fato de que o ensino médio só tinha aulas na parte da manhã ela desde um ano atrás vinha sofrendo "amargamente" as malesas de se acordar cedo.

Virando a esquina que dava para a entrada da Escola Senju ela acelerou a corrida.

Os portões se fecharam segundos depois que ela entrou na escola.

A respiração estava acelerada e os pés doloridos por causa da corrida.

- Foi por pouco, Haruno... – O porteiro disse, sorrindo.

- Sim... – Sakura respondeu antes de voltar a correr em direção a sala de aula, não se dando conta dos olhos atentos que a seguiam.

"Haruno" Naruto gravou em sua mente.

Seus olhos azuis não se desviaram da figura correndo em direção as salas de aulas.

Ela era pequena. Ele reparou. Um metro e sessenta e dois no máximo, concluiu.

O uniforme comportado da escola não o deixava ver o resto, mas, pelo que se podia notar ela era magra.

Ele inspirou o cheiro doce dela que foi trazido pelo vento.

Sentido um arrepio atravessar seu corpo ele cerrou os punhos tentando se conter.

- Vai se atrasar para a aula... – Sua atenção foi desviada ao ouvir a voz do porteiro.

Naruto o fitou sem dizer uma palavra.

Os olhos castanhos do porteiro o fitaram desconfiados. – O sinal já tocou. – Avisou.

Sem um segundo olhar Naruto saiu, mas, antes que se afastasse o suficiente ouviu o porteiro avisar.

- Fique longe dela.

**~0~**

Ele girava o lápis distraidamente entre os dedos.

O olhar fitando o nada e a expressão de tédio presente em sua face.

Os cochichos e olhares que percebia sobre si quase o deixavam irritado.

Ficar parado não era uma coisa que o deixava a vontade.

Está em constante ação era o que lhe agradava.

E aquela Escola não tinha nada daquilo.

"Espionagem"

Naruto não tinha saco e nem vontade para ser espião.

Lhe faltava o essencial que era a paciência.

Paciência para vigiar, aguardar provas concretas e só depois agir.

Ele gostava da ação.

Fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Manter-se quieto era um sacrifício em sua opinião.

Como se para concordar com seus pensamentos o demônio dentro de si rosnou.

Um sorriso zombador quase que imperceptível se desenhou nos lábios de Naruto ao sentir o desagrado do demônio.

"Como se você não fosse sofrer também" O demônio disse.

'Posso me distrair com outras coisas' Naruto retrucou encerrando o assunto.

Seu olhar se desviou para encontrar os olhos verdes gélidos lhe encarando.

A expressão de desagrado em sua face não passou despercebido a Gaara.

"Sua babá é insistente" O demônio zombou.

'Cale-se'

- P... Po... Posso te emprestar os meus exercícios se você quiser... – Naruto virou o rosto para o lado fitando a garota que havia lhe falado. – Qu... Quer dizer você não fez os seus... – Ela explicou quando percebeu o olhar de poucos amigos dele.

Naruto olhou com olhos sérios para a garota sentada ao seu lado.

Ela tinha olhos claros, muito claros, quase lilases, cabelos negros e lisos e pele clara que estava avermelhada devido a vergonha.

Na realidade a face dela estava rosa profundo ele percebeu.

Parecia que ela ia cair dura no chão de vergonha e isso quase o divertiu.

- Qual o seu nome? – Ele perguntou.

Ela o fitou por um momento surpresa. - Hi... Hinata – Gaguejou envergonhada desviando o olhar logo em seguida. – O professor já vai recolhe-los. – Ela completou com a cabeça baixa.

- Não obrigada – Naruto respondeu. – Eu mesmo gosto de fazer meus exercícios.

Naruto pode ver quando a face da garota passou de rosa para escarlate.

_Rosa _

A palavra ecoou em sua mente.

- Haruno... – Sussurrou sem perceber.

- Disse alguma coisa Uzumaki? - O professor perguntou enquanto pegava as folhas com os exercícios resolvidos sobre sua mesa.

- Não... – Naruto disse rápido.

**~0~**

Sakura olhou para todos os lados antes de ir em direção a cantina.

Seus grandes olhos verdes esquadrinharam praticamente todo o local antes que tivesse coragem para se sentar depois que pegou o sanduiche.

- Ufa! – Sussurrou baixinho quando não viu sinal de uma cabelereira loira.

Não que ela fosse covarde ou algo do tipo. Ela não costumava fugir das pessoas, bem, só daquela.

- Como você consegue chegar atrasada todos os dias? – Ino gritou fazendo Sakura quase derramar todo o suco que bebia.. – Não é possível que não tenha se habituado a acordar cedo ainda. – Completou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela na cantina.

Sakura engoliu o suco com dificuldade devido ao susto. – Bom dia pra você também Ino.

- Não me venha com bom dia – Ino falou mais alto. – Você se sentou no outro lado da sala só para fugir de mim. - Acusou.

- Nunca que eu faria isso – Sakura disse inocente. – E me atrasei por que o despertador não tocou.

- Você diz isto desde o ano passado – Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E o que são essas olheiras em seus olhos?

- Na... Nada – Sakura gaguejou desviando o olhar.

Ela não iria dizer a Ino que mal pregara o olho na última noite devido ao fato de ter ficado pensando no fato de ter seu primeiro beijo roubado por um total desconhecido.

Um desconhecido com hipnotizantes olhos azuis e que beijava super bem.

Não que ela tivesse experimentado muitos beijos, na realidade aquele foi o seu primeiro, mas, levando em conta o modo como ela se sentia quente toda vez que lembrava do beijo, ela poderia dizer que ele beijava bem.

Mas, ela nunca poderia contar algo assim para Ino.

Ino surtaria, ela sabia.

Ino tinha a estranha mania de querer protege-la de tudo e de todos.

Sakura tinha certeza absoluta que se Ino soubesse o que havia acontecido faria um escândalo.

- Não minta, Testa – Ino disse chamando a atenção de Sakura. – Sei que está me escondendo algo desde ontem, e eu não vou descansar até que me diga o porque de ter ficada trancada no banheiro.

- Já di... Disse que não aconteceu nada. – Sakura desconversou.

- E eu já te disse que é uma péssima mentirosa ? – Arqueando novamente as sobrancelhas Ino disse. - Conte-me o que aconteceu...

- Serio Ino porca-Chan, não aconteceu nada.

- Alguém zombou de você por causa da sua testa enorme?

- Não.

- Por causa do seu cabelo rosa?

- Não.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Nenhum – Sakura respondeu. – Você que é paranoica.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar?

- Não há nada para contar.

- Mentirosa.

- Paranoica.

- Hum, soube que tem um aluno novo na Escola? - Ino perguntou de repente.

- N...não...- Sakura respondeu. – Como ele é?

- Ainda não vi - Ino disse despreocupada. – Mas, soube que é um tremendo gato e que tem uma moto irada.

- Quem disse? – Sakura perguntou.

- Todas as meninas que o viram e, claro, alguns "meninos" também...

- Bando de galinhas... – Sakura sussurrou.

- O quê? – Ino perguntou sem entender.

- Nada não – Sakura se levantou. – Te vejo mais tarde. – Disse enquanto saia.

- Aonde você vai?

- A biblioteca.

**~0~**

"Gato"

Sakura andava depressa em direção a biblioteca. As palavras de Ino ecoando em sua cabeça.

"Dizem que é um tremendo gato"

Não que ela fosse pessimista ou algo assim, mas, ela não podia deixar de pensar que com um dia de aula ele já se tornara popular.

E não que ela estivesse criando ilusões românticas sobre o beijo roubado. Ela não acreditava em contos de fadas e amor a primeira vista.

Mas, mesmo que ela não acreditasse em tais coisas, não teria como ela não se sentir diferente ao se lembrar do beijo. Do modo como ele a beijou.

Afinal, havia sido seu primeiro beijo. E todas as garotas, desde as mais românticas até as mais frias fantasiam sobre o primeiro beijo. Então é totalmente natural que a todo momento ela se lembre de olhos azuis, lábios pálidos e cabelos loiros.

- Aff, Porque isso teve que acontecer comigo? – Ela se perguntou. – Eu não vou me apaixonar como aquelas garotinhas de romance agua com açúcar só por que tive o primeiro beijo roubado pelos olhos azuis mais lindos que já vi... – Ela disse para si mesma. – Não vou mesmo.

**~0~**

Ele entrou na sala silenciosamente.

Os olhos azuis treinados esquadrinharam todo o local.

Sua energia se expandiu como um radar. Sondando.

Quando teve certeza que não havia risco de alguém aparecer na sala da diretoria Naruto relaxou.

Colocando câmeras e escutas em pontos estratégicos ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador.

Seus dedos foram rápidos enquanto invadia os arquivos da Escola.

O sobrenome Haruno foi digitado rapidamente.

Uma foto que não fazia jus a garota apareceu no computador.

Haruno Sakura

16 anos, Nascida em 28 de Março de 1996.

Sala 2B

Endereço...

O barulho do sinal informando o fim do intervalo soou.

Desligando o computador Naruto saiu da sala sem ser visto.

- Você demorou... – Gaara observou. - O que estava fazendo?

- Não é da sua conta...

- Eu estou com você nesta missão...

- É mesmo...- Naruto zombou. – Não percebi.

- Não sei por que esta tão irritado com isso – Gaara disse quando Naruto passou por si. – Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito uma missão juntos.

- Eu não preciso ser vigiado... Naruto o fitou, os olhos azuis sérios contra verdes gélidos. – Se ficar no meu caminho vai se arrepender... – Avisou.

Gaara o fitou pelas costas enquanto Saia.

- Dessa vez não se trata de você... – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

**~0~**

Apertando pela quinta vez o controlo remoto Naruto mudou de canal.

O apartamento onde ficaria enquanto estava em Missão estava vazio.

Gaara não estava.

Olhando para janela percebeu que já era noite.

Impaciente ele levou as mãos a cabeça bagunçando os fios rebeldes.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Pegando as chaves da moto ele saiu deixando a TV ligada.

**~0~**

- Fiquei sabendo que tem dois novatos na escola – Sakura ouviu Ino lhe dizer pelo telefone. – E dizem que os dois são do terceiro ano e são lindos...

Sakura não respondeu. Em sua mente a lembrança do garoto de olhos azuis veio nítida.

Suas bochechas ficando da mesma cor de seu cabelo ao se lembrar do beijo.

- Você tá ai Testa? – A voz de Ino soou alta a assustando.

- Es... Estou...

- Então, eu não acredito que não vi nenhum dos dois ainda... – Continuou. – Logo eu que sempre sei de tudo que acontece naquela Escola... Aff

- Amanhã você pode vê-los... – Sakura disse distraidamente.

- Você não me parece nem um pouco curiosa sobre eles... – Ino observou.

- E por que eu ficaria curiosa sobre eles? - Sakura desconversou.

- Pelo simples fato deles poderem ser nossos futuros namorados – Ino brincou. – Não é possível que você só vai querer beijar quando tiver com cinquentas anos, né?

- Eu preciso desligar – Sakura disse rapidamente. – Amanhã conversamos.

- Não chegue atrasada. - Ino disse antes que o telefone fosse desligado.

Sakura encostou o queixo sobre os joelhos.

Seus pensamentos a mil.

Seus pensamentos em olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

Balançando a cabeça ela tentou pensar em outra coisa.

A prova de Biologia do dia seguinte.

Não adiantou.

Sua mente parecia que tinha vontade própria.

- Aff.. - Ela sussurrou. – Foi só um beijo Sakura Haruno...

Seu primeiro beijo.

- Hurg...- Gemeu. – Que saco.

**~0~**

A luz de um abajur iluminava fracamente a sala quando ele entrou.

O local estava totalmente limpo e organizado ele percebeu.

No apartamento o único som que se ouvia era de uma suave respiração.

Ele se guiou por ela.

Cerrando os punhos ele caminhou lentamente em direção ao quarto.

Não fora proposital quando ele parara a três quarteirões do apartamento dela.

Ele tinha em mente comer um prato de rámen em algum lugar e quem sabe se divertir com alguma garota.

Mas, ali estava ele.

Estático.

Olhando fixamente para a garota adormecida sobre a cama.

Mesmo o local estando escuro ele pode ver o corpo delicado deitado confortavelmente sobre os lençóis.

Ela estava descoberta.

O pijama que ela usava não era revelador, mas, também não escondia tudo.

O rosto delicado exalava tranquilidade. A mão esquerda estava debaixo do travesseiro e os cabelos rosados estavam presos em uma pequena trança.

_Linda_ Foi a única palavra que passara por sua mente

Como ele havia concluído pela manhã, ela era magra. Mas, não muito.

As coxas eram grossas e a cintura fina.

Os seios não eram grandes, mas, ele tinha certeza que cabiam perfeitamente nas palmas de suas mãos.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para o rosto dela.

Os lábios carnudos estavam entreabertos quase que o convidando.

Inconscientemente ele passou o dedo contornando-os.

Ele sentiu os próprios lábios secos e o corpo se excitar involuntariamente.

Tudo nela o atraia.

O atraia de um modo diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso que até respirar se tornava difícil.

Ele se inclinou em direção aos lábios vermelhos.

Sentindo a maciez deles com a ponta da língua ele cerrou os punhos com força.

O demônio dentro de si se retorceu em frustração querendo mais.

Ele a queria. Naruto percebeu.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele e o demônio queriam a mesma coisa.

E seria tão fácil tê-la naquele momento.

Bastava ele deixar-se descontrolar e ele poderia fazê-la sua naquele momento.

Ela não veria nada e não gritaria.

Por que ele não iria deixar.

Seria tão fácil subjuga-la com sua força.

"Faça-a nossa..." O demônio gritou em sua mente.

Usando toda sua força de vontade Naruto o ignorou e inspirou profundamente o cheiro dela sentindo seu sangue ferver.

- Droga... Ele rosnou quando se inclinou novamente para os lábios dela.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais da autora: **__Ah, só para agradecer aos reviews super fofos que recebi e não pude responder por MP, mas muito obrigada a __**Sarah**__ e a __**Sahh**__ (bom, vcs não são a mesma pessoas não né? :)_

_Mas, adorei os reviews. Bjos_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi, (agoracontaanovidade).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura

_**0^0^0^0**_

Oie, Galerinha que acompanha esta fic...

Bom, chega de enrolar e vamos direto ao assunto.

Bem, essa fic**, Instinto** não será mais postada aqui no fic . net .

Motivo: Quase ninguém comenta e fora que postar neste site dá um trabalhão, então eu só irei postar no Nyah e no Anime Spirit.

Vou deixar os links de ambos os sites com a fic para vcs poderem continuar acompanhando. Bjos...

**Nyah: **_** fanfiction . com . br / historia / 232042 / Instinto /**_

**Spirit Fanfics: **_** animespirit . com . br / fanfics / historia / fanfiction-animes - naruto- instinto -375595**_

_**Lembrando: **_Devem continuar do capítulo seis, e que os links estão com espaçamento.

Então é isso bjos e obrigada.


End file.
